to be with the one i love
by clear-purple-skye
Summary: Let's see, Merry was going to marry Caella Topleaf but left before the wedding, now he's back and she doesn't want to know then she meet's pippin.........total marysue! So if you don't like them don't read it!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the characters except Caella Topleaf, Aoibh Topleaf and Juniper Topleaf.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There was great excitement in the shire. The war hero's had returned safe and they had decided to host the biggest party that had ever been in the shire. Even bigger than Bilbo's 111th birthday party!! The invitations were sent and every young hobbit in the area had been invited.  
  
Two of these young hobbits were Caella and Aoibh Topleaf. Caella and aoibh's mother was adamant that she would have her eldest daughter Caella married by the end of this year and so she decided that the party was the best opportunity to do so.  
  
' Caella, could you come here please?' Juniper called to her daughter from the kitchen.  
  
' yes, give me a minute I'm trying to fix the beds!' Caella said from her room.  
  
A short while later Caella entered the kitchen. She knew her mother was up to something when she saw the look upon her face.  
  
' come now Caella look sharp, we have to find you a perfect dress to wear to the party, you really must get noticed you know.'  
  
This of course let Caella In on what her mother was planning! Caella felt angry that her mother was trying so hard to have her married off. Well she did know that usually all the girls of her age were married and she should have been herself a few years ago. Old memories came flooding back, all of a sudden she felt so sad. She thought back to a beautiful spring day a few years ago. The day she herself was to be a bride to the most handsome hobbit in the whole of the shire. Meriodic Brandybuck or Merry as everyone called him had left her on the day before their wedding and did not return, until now that is. Yes that's right Merry had left her all those years ago to join Frodo on his journey.  
  
'Caella, are you listening to me at all?' Caella snapped out of her daydream and said 'yes mother, what is it?, what did you have in mind for me to wear?'  
  
'well, I thought I could make you a beautiful dress myself although you will need to go to Mrs Elms shop and buy the material'  
  
'oh, that's fine, well I think I should like a yellow dress with green embroidery and green ribbons, what do you think mother?'  
  
'sounds lovely, you go immediately to Mrs elms store and she'll sort you out'  
  
Caella was now looking at he party as an opportunity to rekindle her relationship with Merry.  
  
'yes' she thought 'this could be quite a good opportunity indeed' 


	2. The party

One week later, everything was set up and ready for the party. At eight o'clock Caella and Aoibh were ready for the party and couldn't wait to get going.  
  
'Mother, we're off now we'll see you later tonight' Aoibh called to her mother then grabbed Caella by the arm and ran out the door.  
  
'Why did you do that?' Caella asked.  
  
'Oh you know either that or we have mother fussing over us and making us nervous before the party'  
  
'Good point!!' Caella laughed.  
  
The girls walked along the path towards the party arm in arm and singing merrily. As they neared the party they saw the beautiful lights and could hear the music playing. Without a doubt laughter was in the air.  
  
'Caella, I don't mean to be rude, but I have a date for tonight's party and I would like very much to spend my time with him, so if you don't mind I'm going to leave you for a while, that is if you don't mind'  
  
Caella did mind but she did not want to ruin her sister's night so she told her to go and enjoy herself. Aoibh gave Caella a peck on the cheek and ran off.  
  
Caella scanned the field 'So where are these famous war hero's?' Caella said to herself.  
  
She scanned the field looking for them. Over on the far side of the field she saw them and more to the point she saw Merry. She was actually shocked to see him, she never thought that he would have this effect on her but he did. It was an arranged marriage of course but they both hadn't minded as they had become very close when Merry had stayed with her neighbours for quite some time. They both used to sit and talk about how they would be together in the future, how many children they would have and how their lives together would be so perfect.  
  
'Yeah right' Caella thought out loud 'he left me without even an explanation'  
  
Caella went over to the drinks table.  
  
'Oh hello miss Topleaf and what can I get you from here?' Clover asked.  
  
Clover worked in the local grocery shop and just had to be the friendliest of all hobbits Caella had ever met.  
  
'Could I just have a water please, clover?'  
  
'Water? you not having' ale then?'  
  
'No thank you, water will do'  
  
As clover handed Caella her water Caella heard a familiar voice, she turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Merry he had been laughing and joking with Sam gamgee and when he saw Caella his face went white.  
  
'Caella!!!'  
  
'Hello Merry, h-how are y-you?'  
  
'I'm fine and you, h-have you b-been well?'  
  
'Oh great, how was your adventure?'  
  
It was plain to be seen that the conversation was quickly becoming difficult. So before Merry could answer Caella said  
  
'Merry, I think we should speak privately, that is if you don't mind?'  
  
'No, I don't mind, come on we can go over to that quiet area over there'  
  
Merry pointed to a large oak tree on the opposite side of the field. They both walked silently to the tree and sat down. Caella stared at the ground scared to look at Merry just incase she would fall in love with him all over again.  
  
Merry finally spoke.  
  
'Caella, I should have explained, I shouldn't have left you, not as I had'  
  
'Merry, I'm not angry, well not now, but of course I wasn't a nice person on our wedding day'  
  
Caella said the last part with a little giggle.  
  
'Oh Caella, I'm so sorry'  
  
Caella felt tense as Merry placed his hand on hers. She quickly pulled away not quite knowing why, but it just felt improper at that moment.  
  
'No Merry we can't, not now you made things difficult, very difficult'  
  
'Your right, I don't suppose we'll ever be married now, but I want you to know Caella that when I was away the thought of being with you at the shire was what kept me going, I nearly gave up, but I didn't I just told myself day in, day out that I'd soon be home and I'd be with you without a care in the world'  
  
'Merry, you could have told me I would have understood, well maybe I wouldn't have but at least I would have known that you really loved me and wanted me to wait for you'  
  
'Oh I see, your married? How could I have been stupid, of course your married, it's been so long'  
  
'No, no Merry I didn't get married or even close, but I don't know how I feel about us you've been back for a few weeks now and you never once tried to visit me'  
  
'I suppose I thought you didn't want me to'  
  
Caella got to her feet at this point she turned to Merry smiled and said  
  
'Lets not dwell on the past, I forgive you Merry but I don't love you as I used to let us be friends'  
  
With that she walked away. 


	3. thank you

Hey everyone, there will be more up either later tonight or tomorrow,  
anyway i wanna thank whoever it was that reviewed i'm trying harder!!  
It's because i type so quikly and then the spell checker doesn't always p  
pick up on my mistakes. I promise to type slowly to avoid any errors!!  
  
Please review my story, if you don't like then say because i don't mind at all.  
Well maybe a little bit!! 


	4. mr Peregrin Took

Soon the party became really jolly. (Probably because of the large consumption of ale!) Everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. Caella had even found herself a dancing partner. He was another of the great war hero's. his name was Peregrin Took but he insisted that caella should call him Pippin.  
  
Caella decided not to tell Pippin that she knew Merry. She felt that it was not important. Pippin and caella had a wonderful night dancing together and when the night was over Pippen asked caella if he could escort her home.  
  
'oh yes please that would be very nice, thank you'  
  
So the couple set off to caella's hole, chatting and laughing as they went.  
  
'my father is trying to have me wed by the end of the month' Pippin told caella.  
  
'oh dear, and how do you feel about that?' caella asked.  
  
'well, I must say that I wish I could choose my own bride and I know exactly who I would choose' Pippin said thoughtfully.  
  
'oh, do tell me who she is please!' caella said as if she were teasing him.  
  
'why you of course' Pippin said quite affectionately.  
  
Slowly Pippin leaned in to caella and kissed her slowlyon the lips.  
  
As soon as caella was inside her hole her mother and sister were at the table having suppeer. 'well then how was your night?' Juniper asked her daughter.  
  
'I met the most handsome of hobbits and I think I may be in love with him. He said if it were up to him he would marry me' caella left the kitchen not noticing the look of awe on her mothers face as she left.  
  
She didn't tell her mother who he was because it would never be and she knew it. Caella went off to bed feeling giddy for the first time in a long while. 


	5. authors note

I actually haven't forgotten about this story!!  
i will be updating very soon  
i'm just very busy with my college work sorry!! 


End file.
